An Unwanted Fate
by Aislingd'Arcy
Summary: Lynora is the daughter of a Death Eater and she doesn't want to be one by any means. She has no choice however due to the fact that her father is one himself. Once she learns a hidden family secret, it will alter her view of her life as she knows it.


A Dreadful Afternoon

Professor Snape stalked down the rows of desks, peering over the students' shoulders into the bubbling concoctions that were brewing in their cauldrons. He stopped at Lynora's cauldron and with his deep, stern voice said, "Ten points to Slytherin," and walked away, then said, "class dismissed…except for you Lynora. I'd like a word with you." Lynora quickly packed up her belongings, cleared her cauldron with a single flick of her wand, and made her way up to Snape's platform that overlooked the classroom.

"You wanted to speak with me Professor?" Lynora said quietly to her Professor's back.

Snape didn't turn around right away. He was still meticulously putting ingredients and vials of pre-made potions back in their places. Still fretting over the vials, he said "Sit down, Lynora," with his monotone voice. Lynora gracefully placed herself in the high backed chair in front of Professor Snape's desk, crossing her legs and folding her hands neatly on her lap. She noticed something different about his demeanor and couldn't sit quietly anymore.

"Father, are you alright? You're scaring me," she asked quietly. Professor Snape stopped fidgeting with the vials of ingredients and turned to face his daughter. He suddenly looked weak and shook uncontrollably. Lynora, out of confusion and fear, rushed to her father's side and supported him. "Father?!" she whispered shakily, "What's the matter?"

Lynora tried to calm him down, but it was no use. He began to cry and let his body become limp. She led him to his chair, sat him down and ran into his office where she rummaged through his belongings, looking for something to help calm him. She found the flask that held his calming potion that he always kept around in case of emergencies. She ran it back to her father as fast as she could. "Father, here….drink this," Lynora begged, helping to get the potion down his throat.

Snape shakily grabbed the flask and downed the last little bit of the potion on his own. He suddenly stopped shaking and relaxed, looking around the classroom somewhat confused. He finally broke the silence. "Thank you, Lynora. How did you know what to do?" he asked questioningly.

Lynora just laughed and said, "Funny Dad, but I am your daughter. Are you alright?" He smiled at her and she in return. He gave her a quick swift kiss on the cheek and asked her to sit. She didn't move.

"I'm fine love, I can assure you. There's just a very important matter to discuss that concerns you and I greatly. Sit." Snape had said reassuringly.

Lynora nodded and complied, reassuming her position as before. Only this time, she sat at the front edge of the chair; the seriousness of the conversation greatly weighing down her mien.

"Lynora, you're my only daughter and I don't want to lose you," he paused. "However, if you don't comply with the Dark Lord's wishes, you and I will both suffer greatly. I don't want to see that happen to either of us. I understand your reluctance, but you can't hide from him. It's not that simple."

Lynora despised Voldemort and wanted nothing to do with him or his clan of Death Eaters. The only issue is that she is the daughter of a Death Eater and it was basically assumed that she would join him. Fortunately, she has a close friend with whom she can open up to.

Draco Malfoy was another student in Slytherin House at Hogwarts in a similar situation. The Malfoy family has always treated the Snapes' with great kindness and Snapes' the same to the Malfoys'. Lynora stared at her father, not showing any kind of emotion. Calmly, she said, "I don't want anything to do with him. You know this…why must I be a part of something I absolutely protest?!" she asked angrily.

Snape just sat there, glaring at his daughter. He knew that. All of it. But he didn't want to lose her. "Lynora, you have no choice," Snape said with the most controlling and solemn glare in his eyes.

Lynora hunched over in her chair and tears silently began to stream down her cheeks when there was a knock at the door. She looked up just in time to see Draco enter the room. His hair was slicked back as usual, his white collared shirt was pristinely pressed with the top button undone and his green Slytherin tie hanging loosely around his neck. He noticed Lynora in the chair, with tear stains on her cheek, trying to quickly recompose herself, as if to wipe away any imperfection for him. He turned to close the door and with grace, he slowly made his way to Lynora, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He glanced over at Snape, and sighed. "So I'm guessing you told her…"

Snape couldn't help staring at his daughter as he replied, "That I did. Draco, try to explain to her…"

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY OF IT!" Lynora exploded in anger and frustration.

She shrugged Draco's hand off of her shoulder, shot up from her chair and made her way to the door, grabbing her books in a frenzy as she went. Snape flicked his wand and bolted the door shut, using colloportus so it locked from the inside and out. Lynora stopped in her tracks, fell to her knees and started to cry again. Draco came to her side and got down on her level and attempted to console her. She, again, shrugged him off.

"Leave me alone," she whispered shakily.

"Nora," Draco began quietly, "you have no choice. The Dark Lord wants you. Once you're marked, once you're wanted, there's no way out," he paused, glancing at Snape then turned to look at her again and said, "trust me. I would know."

With that, Draco rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt to reveal his Dark Mark. Lynora collapsed into Draco's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He just held on to her, almost shielding her or protecting her from something he could not defeat. Draco placed his lips on her forehead, letting them rest there. He then gently kissed the place where his lips rested and slowly got up, reaching out his hand for her to take. Lynora shakily, reached for his hand, knowing that she really didn't have a choice. Her sobbing subsided a little and she walked back to her father's desk, her head hung low, her books still in a heap on the floor near the door, and Draco holding her hand.

Snape looked at his daughter, with love and admiration while tears welled up in his eyes. He reached out his arms for an embrace with his only daughter, she fled straight into them and both began to sob.

"Lynora," Snape whispered, "I love you, you know that. I will be here to help you through all of this if you ever need it. So will the Malfoy's."

Lynora didn't reply verbally, but nodded in understanding, still holding on to her father, afraid to let him go. She broke the silence saying, "Nothing's going to be the same…is it?" as a single tear ran down her right cheek, leaving a gentle impression on her father's cloak.

"Not really my love, but we're together and that's all that matters," he said, squeezing her tightly and releasing the embrace. He placed his hands gently on either side of her face, and, like Draco, kissed her forehead gently. Lynora was instantly calmed and she closed her eyes as a faint smile appeared across her face.

She opened her eyes and looked at her father and sighed. "Thank you Dad," she said sadly, "I'm just afraid…that's all."

Draco stepped behind her and grabbed her playfully from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. Lynora laughed and smiled brightly. Draco placed her down and smirked back at her, pleased he was able to make her smile.

"There…that's the Nora we know," Draco said, still holding her waist and pulling her towards him slowly, almost close to kissing. Lynora was taken aback and wriggled out of Draco's loose grasp gracefully.

"Draco," Snape smirked at the both of them, "why don't you and Lynora go out tonight, relieve a little stress. Have some fun."

Lynora was surprised by her father's reaction, but knew that he was absolutely serious. She beamed and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Really father? Thank you," Lynora said cheerfully.

Draco, also shocked at Snape's reaction, couldn't help but smile. He looked at her admirably, and couldn't contain his excitement. He had a plan to win her over. After all, they both liked each other, and it was known in both families to be true.

"Nora, meet me in the Slytherin Common Room at eight o'clock," said Draco, "and wear something swish," he said slyly as he walked up to her.

Lynora's heart started to race as he approached her, touching the right side of her cheek and delicately kissing the left, rendering her slightly speechless and putting her in a daze.

"Alright. I'll see you later then," Lynora answered with a giddy expression on her face.


End file.
